OS Le meilleur ami de l'Elfe
by Lotra
Summary: Malgré leurs différences, les Hommes et les Elfes possèdent bien des ressemblances ; parmi celles-ci, un fidèle ami en commun


_Salut salut :)_

 _Très court OS dont l'idée est sortie de nulle part, et qui a été assez difficile à mettre en œuvre vu la manière dont je parle du personnage principal, constamment à la troisième personne, mais sans jamais dévoiler son identité. Les noms de lieux, personnages etc. sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien, j'ajoute juste une petite surprise aux spécialistes du Seigneur des Anneaux. Indice : tout est dans le titre :)_

 _ **Le meilleur ami de l'Elfe**_

Il y avait, à la cité d'Imladris dans la Vallée Cachée, un jeune être bien différent de tous. En ces temps-là à l'ouest des montagnes, sous la lumière des étoiles immaculées et la protection des divins Valars, Imladris était demeure des Premiers Nés, les nobles Elfes ; mais cet être-là n'était en rien un Elfe. Il n'avait pas la grâce des Elfes, ni leur savoir ou leur habileté, et comme divergence ultime avec eux, il était de condition mortelle. Mais il avait été accepté, très tôt dès son entrée dans la vie, en ce lieu où tout être vivant était le bienvenu pourvu qu'il n'apporte pas le Mal avec lui. Le bienveillant seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et ses enfants l'avaient pris sous leur protection, et ainsi avait-il grandi et connu plusieurs belles années de sérénité.

Chaque jour s'écoulant, il leur rendait cette protection, cet amour, par sa qualité la plus développée : la fidélité. Défendre la famille d'Elrond et la cité qui l'avaient accueilli était la tâche qu'il s'était jurée de mener à bien jusqu'à son départ de cet endroit éternellement merveilleux : ainsi aurait-il, le jour où la mort le prendrait, une dernière pensée heureuse en songeant à sa vie passée auprès de ceux qu avaient été bons pour lui et des liens qui les avaient unis. Les gens d'Imladris les plus proches de lui étaient les deux fils jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir. Il les accompagnait souvent au-dehors, et combattait à leurs côtés quand cela était nécessaire ; après quoi, lorsque la troupe s'en retournait vers la cité, éreintée mais glorieuse, il était acclamé pour sa bravoure autant que l'étaient les seigneurs Elfes. Le plus élogieux regard venait de la Dame d'Imladris, la douce Arwen fille d'Elrond, et c'était également celui qui laissait le plus de chaleur dans son cœur : car elle était d'une infinie bonté envers lui, et parfois le récompensait par une caresse ou une parole tendre. Lorsqu'elle sortait au crépuscule, pour accueillir des voyageurs, sa beauté saluée par les rayons couchant du soleil occidental, il se tenait auprès d'elle et guidait sa noble monture jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine. Et les nouveaux arrivés, ayant salué la Dame, lui manifestaient leur bienveillance par des tapes amicales dans le dos, comme de frère à frère. Car ces voyageurs, Rôdeurs du nord, étaient mortels comme lui, et il était conscient de cette proximité avec eux. Mais après leur arrivée dans la grande salle de la cité, il revenait se placer à la gauche de son Maître Elrond et écoutait avec lui les nouvelles venues du vaste monde.

On chuchotait en ces temps-là que le Mal s'étendait peu à peu depuis le lointain est. Il le voyait aux beaux visages des Elfes sur lesquels passait parfois une légère ombre, et il le lisait dans les yeux de ses deux compagnons de chevauchée, au fond desquels brillait parfois une intense lumière. Lui-même n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour connaître toute la nature du Mal et les méfaits qu'il engendrait, contrairement à chacun des Elfes de la cité d'Elrond ; mais bien qu'il n'eut alors qu'une simple dizaine d'année, sa détermination à le combattre en ne formant qu'un avec ses amis ne pouvait être ébranlée par le simple manque de savoir. Fidélité envers la lignée d'Elrond, loyauté envers sa cité, mais colère envers ceux qui viendraient entraver la paix et l'harmonie régnant dans le pays.

Or cela finit par se produire : un pâle matin, un matin annonçant une tragédie, les fils d'Elrond, alertés par quelque sombre pressentiment, firent harnacher leurs montures en toute hâte, emplir leur carquois de traits aux pointes destructrices et apprêter leurs lames d'acier. Ils appelèrent leur dévoué compagnon à leur suite, ainsi que leurs plus proches frères d'armes, et ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop vers l'est. La Dame Arwen les accompagna longuement du regard, et le seigneur Elrond les accompagna longtemps de sa pensée. Ainsi chevauchèrent-ils vers l'est et vers le jour le plus important de l'histoire de leur jeune protégé. Lorsque enfin, après quelques jours troublés par l'inquiétude sous le ciel aux aguets, ils franchirent les montagnes, chacun sut quelle révélation avait pris Elladan et Elrohir : les immondes Orques s'étaient emparés de voyageurs qui avaient traversé les montagnes quelques jours auparavant. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels voyageurs : c'était là l'épouse du Maître Elrond, la blanche Celebrian, mère de la douce Dame d'Imladris et de ses deux nobles fils, capturée en route vers le pays de ses maternels. Toute la troupe retint un cri d'horreur, et le fidèle ami des jumeaux poussa un cri perçant de détresse. Il se précipita le premier sur les traces des ravisseurs, ses amis sur ses talons. Des années passées auprès des Premiers Nés, il avait appris à traquer et pister avec une habileté peu commune aux Hommes ; et il ne pouvait échouer à cette poursuite, alors que l'épouse d'Elrond était en danger. Sous les rayons brûlants du soleil, puis sous le manteau glacial de la nuit, il poursuivit les Orques coupables.

Et son talent, et ceux de ses frères de chasse, leur permirent de rejoindre Celebrian. Fatigué mais pris d'un courroux vengeur, il se précipita sur les Orques sans attendre, Elladan et Elrohir derrière lui. Il en mit plusieurs à terre, frappant ci et-là sur son chemin, provoquant mort et terreur dans les rangs des misérables : seul comptait de retrouver la prisonnière. Mais hélas on ne pouvait se battre comme un Elfe si l'on n'était pas un Elfe soi-même. Pas même en ayant été entraîné par eux, pas même en ayant loué les Valars avec eux, et pas même en tentant de protéger l'un d'eux. Arrivé en face de Celebrian, il se jeta sur son geôlier, de deux fois sa taille ; mais une épée noire s'abattit sur lui, et il tomba à terre dans un cri. L'Orque mourut l'instant d'après, terrassé par les seigneurs elfes, et sa bande fut détruite.

En ce jour funeste, la mère d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et de la Dame Arwen, bien que blessée, fut sauvée ; et cela fut en grande partie l'oeuvre du compagnon des Elfes. Imladris chantera à jamais les louanges de ce dévoué animal, cette bête commune mais exceptionnelle, ce fidèle et brave chien ayant donné sa vie pour la famille de ses maîtres.


End file.
